


My Home is With You

by Inthelittledoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Home, general cute garbage, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthelittledoctor/pseuds/Inthelittledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some strange reason, Clara can't shake the feeling that the Doctor feels more like her home than her flat does. So she decides to keep him close to finally decide if he is her home or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Home is With You

Everyone has something that feels like home, whether that thing be a person, place, or even an object. Her home was him. She loved traveling with him, or even simply being with him. Every moment felt like a dream and every time they touched she felt a spark. She felt more comfortable than she ever had when she was with him. Yet, she had no clue why she did. It made absolutely no sense why she would feel at home with an alien that took her places oh so far away from what should have been home. 

Of course she loved him, how could she not? Perhaps that's why she felt like he was her home. He showed her wonders and made sure she stayed safe, almost always by her side, and even when he wasn't at her side, he was still trying to ensure her safety. How could he not feel like home when he tried to hard to keep her with him. She'd started pushing the limits with him. Not just with dangerous situations, but with physical contact as well. She felt invincible with him around. She'd fought harder than before on adventures, explored the most dangerous parts of the planet, taunted the most powerful leaders. All while pushing his physical limits. Dragging him into afore mentioned dangerous areas and invading his personal space while talking to others, hugging him once they've gotten through a dangerous adventure, holding him for a little longer each time, her face buried in his worn shirt. 

Today was no different than any other day. A quick trip that was meant only for pleasure, only to have a run in with the not so natives of the planet, resulting in her getting captured and him making use of his famous title. The oncoming storm. Long story short, no more false natives. Now her arms wrapped around his torso, face in his shirt, her trying so hard not to cry because of the flood of emotions she was currently feeling. He has an arm around her, and this isn't exactly new, but she'd quite like him to take the extra step and put his other arm around her. She supposed some things she had to wait for. She's looking up at him and placing her chin on his chest, pressing her lips together, her expression one of contemplation. 

The worst part about pushing limits was that you didn't know when to stop, because everything you were doing felt so good and new that you just seem to want more and more. It really doesn't help that she feels so comfortable around him. So without quite thinking (or perhaps thinking too much, she doesn't quite know, everything's a clutter in her head when they're touching.), she's leaning up and placing a kiss on the corner of his lips, making sure not to linger and pulling away quickly, looking at him expectantly. His arms leaving her and he's staring at her for a second, rather confused, before lightly taking her arms and pushing them off of him, letting one hand linger on her arm and slip down to her hand. He's lifting her hand up to his lips and planting a gentle kiss on the back of it, smirking as he sees her face fluff. She wasn't quite one for surprises. Having control over situations was something she quite liked, and him doing this threw her off quite a bit. He's dropping her hand. She feels lost. Right next to her home, yet she's never been so lost. 

His smirks turning into a frown and he's striding over to the console, telling her he was going to take her home, and the laugh that escapes her is more bitter than the blackest of coffees. No questioning look from him, though. Too busy typing in coordinates. Too busy focusing on other things that aren't her. Of course that was a lie, yet he wasn't quite keen on her knowing he only ever focused on her. Jumping from one day to the next just to see her again and give her his full attention. Some may call it desperation, he called it being lost. Lost without her and her touch and smell. Her smile. Her laugh. Everything about her. 

Head snapping in her direction, he's smiling, nodding towards the door, not quite ready to say goodbye. She's biting her lip, walking over to him and throwing her arms around him, telling herself it was just going to be a quick goodbye, yet she knew she was lying to herself. She's telling him she's going to miss him, trying to sound confident, happy even. He's telling her the same, and God, he's actually hugging her and it's like nothing else in the universe matters but his embrace. She's nuzzling into him. The hug is lasting for a little too long for it to be friendly and she's the one to pull away. Hastily walking to the door, she's giving him a small smile before leaving. She's slamming the doors behind her, her eyes beginning to sting as her feet carried her to her bedroom, sitting down on the bed once she gets there. 

Another miserable few days until he decided to come back. Everything seemed dull and confusing without him around. She hates it when he's not around. The sound of the TARDIS door is coming from down the hallway and footsteps are nearing her door, a light knock sounding from her door. He's peaking his head through and giving her a small smile, getting a furrowed brow from her in return. 'TARDIS kicked me out,' he's informing, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her. 

'Why'd she do that?' She's questioning, secretly glad he was still here. 

He's shrugging and taking a risk, taking her hand in his and looking at the floor in front of him. Back home again, just like she's suppose to be, with her hand in his. She wishes they could stay like this forever. Moving closer to him, she's placing her head on his shoulder, letting out a content sigh. She's letting her hand slip out of his and encasing him in her arms, closing her eyes and enjoying the closeness. Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, she's mumbling into his jacket, telling him to stay. He's telling her he can't exactly go anywhere else and the moment, and she's not quite thinking as she shakes her head no, telling him to stay even when his TARDIS decides to allow him back in. 

She's feeling his head on top of hers, causing her to smile subconsciously because he's beginning to relax and become more comfortable with her. He's letting his back fall down onto the bed, and due to the fact that her arms were wrapped securely around him, she's falling down with him. A light laugh is escaping her and she's holding him tighter, a grin gracing her lips. He's looking over at her and snorting, grinning right back at her. 

Looking into her eyes, he's murmuring,'Can't stay forever. Civilisations to save and such.' 

She's breathing out a bitter laugh and curling her legs up so they're on the bed. 'Just for the next couple of days, please.' 

His eyes are searching her face for a moment before they're drifting shut, moving his head so he's facing the ceiling. He's telling her she's difficult. She's smiling and nuzzling into him, content. She could stay like this forever, and she knows that if she asked him, he'd let her. The next thing she knows, she's drifting to sleep in his arms, smile still present on her lips as she's overtaken by sleep. 

-

She's waking up at God knows what hour and feeling arms wrapped around her right below her breasts, looking to her side to find him actually properly sleeping. The corner of her lips are twitching upwards and reaching out to cup his cheek, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips. Somehow her arms had managed to slip away from him throughout the night, and she was completely fine with this, because now his arms were around her and she much preferred this. She's placing her hands on his chest and wiggling closer to him, closing her eyes once again and smiling fuller. She falls asleep once again to his duel hearts beating steadily, very aware of the fact that his hearts were beating faster than usual. And she knew exactly why. Because she was close to him. 

-

He's still next to her when she wakes up, albeit he's laying on his back now, hands linked together and resting on his stomach. Another thing she can't help but notice is the fact that's he's looking at her. Had he been watching her sleep? 

''Morning,' she's croaking, voice heavy with sleep as she stretched her legs out. 

'Good morning, Clara Oswald,' he's greeting, fingers kneading at the back of his hands, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

It's at this moment that she's realising how at home she feels. She never feels like this when she wakes up, but instead feels a lingering sense of discomfort. She likes the feeling she's experiencing now much more than than she likes the feelings she'd previously experienced. Reaching a hand out, she's gently pulling one of his hands away from the other and entwining her fingers with his. She's smiling contently and looking at him, giving him a small hum out of sheer happiness. A content silence is filling the room, the both of them not quite willing to break it. And since eventually it has to end, her stomach decides it's better sooner than later, and breaks the silence with a rather rude grumbling noise. A laugh is escaping her as she bows her head, letting her hair fall over her face to hide her. 

Smiling gently, he's reaching over and brushing the hair away from her face and behind her ear, momentarily surprised by her beauty. It was nothing new to him, every time he'd look at her, he'd be surprised by her beauty, because he hadn't quite remembered her being that attractive. Pulling himself back into reality, he's licking his lips and questioning,'Would you like some breakfast?' 

Her teeth are shining through her smile and she's nodding once, replying,'In a minute.'

'You sure? I could go get it now?' He's suggesting, eyebrow raised ever so slightly. 

Sighing, she's leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to his nose, letting her hand slip from his,'I suppose some breakfast would probably be good.' 

With a shy smile and flushed cheeks, he's jumping up off of the bed and clumsily making his way to the kitchen, the sound of cupboard doors opening and slamming shut quickly following his exit. A small laugh is escaping her as she lets her head fall back into her pillow, a feeling of warmth overtaking her. He wasn't even in the same room, yet she felt at home just because he was simply near. She's getting up and waddling off to the kitchen, finding him staring down the toaster, a loaf of bread sitting off to the side. 

With a snort, she's questioning,'Would you like some help with that?' 

He's quickly spinning on his heel and looking at her with a furrowed brow, mouth opened ever so slightly. 'You're supposed to be in bed.' 

Walking up to him, she's invading his personal space and linking her hands behind her back. 'Thought you could use some help,' she's saying sweetly before tilting her head and adding,'Also wanted to make sure you hadn't destroyed my kitchen.'

He's harrumphing an turning around, mumbling something about not needing her help and being perfectly capable of not destroying things. Her lips are curling upward at this and she's taking a step closer to him, standing on the tip of her toes and hugging him, resting her head on his shoulder so she could see what he was doing. There's a quick glance being thrown at her before he grabs a couple of pieces of bread from the load to his side, placing them in the toaster and looking at her again with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. Almost as if he was saying 'hey, look, I don't need your help. I can do things on my own'. And something about that look, she isn't quite sure what it is, makes her move her head so she can kiss the corner of his lips, and for some reason it feels so natural and just right. Right after, he's hastily turning his head away, busying himself with figuring out how the toaster works. 

'Look at me again,' she's instructing, arms loosening around him. 

His head is hesitantly turning towards her, a slightly annoyed expression on his face as he does so, yet she can tell he isn't truly annoyed. Her smile is widening and she's murmuring,'Hello there, you daft old man.'

Before he can turn away again, her hand is sliding up his chest and she's cupping his cheek. Her action is earning a confused, yet soft look from him, which is enough encouragement for her to push the limits once more, moving her head closer to his and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Just a quick kiss that was meant to be a peck on the lips that ended up lasting for a couple seconds longer than she had anticipated. As she's pulling away, her eyes are drifting open, her seeing that his eyes were closed, meaning to her that to some extent, he had actually enjoyed the kiss. Well, that was a pleasant surprise. His eyes are fluttering open and he's simply just looking at her for a moment, his expression making it obvious that he was deep in thought. Though this doesn't last for long, because he's pressing his lips to hers once again, and she's quite honestly taken aback by this. 

It's not taking long for her lips to respond to his, a gentle breath of a moan escaping her as he sucks on her bottom lip. Never had she thought she would feel this comfortable kissing someone. Sure, kissing was nice and all, but something just seemed off all of the other times, like there was one small thing that wasn't right. And now here she was, finally aware of what she was missing during all of her previous kisses. She was missing a home, or better yet, she was missing someone that she could call home. His lips are leaving hers and he's looking back at the toaster, bowing his head and trying to get what little breath he had lost back. 

Her hand is leaving his stomach and she's pressing a button on the toaster, pulling down the lever like function on the toaster. He's looking up at the toaster, bewildered, almost as if he's amazed that she made it work. 

Releasing a laugh, she's stating,'Not that difficult to figure out how it works when you've owned it for over ten years.'

He's breathing out a laugh and looking over at her intently, a smile playing at his lips. Her arms are wrapping around him once again and she's nuzzling into his shoulder, watching the toaster calmly. Breathing him in, she's feeling a profound sense of comfort wash over her. He was her home. And that was perfectly fine with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know my writing isn't the best, so I really do appriciate you reading it. I've been going through some stuff involving my writing lately (my friends telling me I shouldn't persue writing, people telling my my writing is bad, etc.), so I may not be updating as often. Sorry to any of you who actually like to read my writing (if there's any of you out there.), I hope you understand that it's hard for me to write at the moment. Anyway, kudos if you enjoyed and comments are always appriciated!


End file.
